Morally Compromised
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Being the man beside her is all he ever wanted. Smut.


**Morally Compromised**

 **A/N** : So I've been meaning to write smut for quite some time, and I toyed with the idea of writing the scene before she goes to Iran but I couldn't bring myself to touch it, as it was pretty much perfect. Then I saw a fanvid of Henry and Elizabeth and it had a clip from the promo of episode 1x02, showing a scene that was probably cut from the end of 1x03 (such a shame by the way) and, well, my mind drifted places and this is the outcome. This is pure smut, so if it's not your thing, now would be a good time to turn around and leave. I didn't forget my promise regarding I Got Nothing Left in Me Tonight, was just busy during the last couple of days. Will post ASAP! Hope you'll like this one, comments are super fun!

Season 2 is right here! I'm so excited!

* * *

She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arm around his torso, pulling him closer. Resting her head on his chest, he moved his fingers through her hair, making her close her eyes and sigh. His other hand was beginning to wander over her body, caressing her hands and her chest and then gently he lifted her chin to him and his lips met hers. He deepened the kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth, as his hand cupped her breast. She moaned into his mouth, her hand pulling him closer to her.

His hand left her breast and slowly he pushed it into her pants. He found her center, she was so slick and moist. He rubbed her clit, making it swollen. Her breathings were getting heavier and she closed her eyes, feeling the heat washing over her, her climax nearing. Henry knew how to work magic with just his fingers and she was unable to do anything but lie there while he did his thing. 25 years into this marriage and he always made sure she was taken care of, never leaving her whimpering for more. He knew every inch and part of her body and he never left anything unhandled. He slid a finger inside of her, curling it, pressing it up against her spot and she thrust her hips in appreciation. He moved his finger in and out, slow and steady, his thumb rubbing her clit, his lips tracing down her neck.

"Oh Henry" she cried out, "please".

He increases his speed, his fingers moving in a rhythm, going in and out, rubbing her center. He can feel her nearing the edge, her hands gripping onto his shirt, her legs spread wide open. His lips find hers again, sucking her lower lip, lightly biting it. He felt her withering under his touch, giving into his action, into the sensation. And then he pushed another finger inside of her, still working in a rhythm, his thumb never leaving her clit. Her body tensed around his fingers as she shrieked, her eyes shut tight, her breath rapid. He kept moving his fingers and rubbing her center, riding her orgasm until finally her body relaxed.

His fingers left her body and he gently rolled her on her back as he climbed on top of her, as his lips began to bit her earlobe. "Mmm. That was amazing, thank you" she whispered, pulling him to her. His eyes were black with lust, stripping her with his gaze. It always made her feel exposed, the way he looked at her as if she was the only person in the world, as if she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. But she didn't mind, if there was anyone she'd like to be exposed to, it was him.

Her hands began to unbutton his shirt, removing it from his arms. She then tugged at the end of his t-shirt and he smiled, leaving her body to take it off. And then she moved her fingers along his chest, making him shiver with her light touch. She kissed his bare chest, drinking in the smell of his aftershave and perfume. He gently pushed her away, moving to remove her shirt and her tank top. She shivered, the coldness of the room suddenly hitting her, but her body felt like it was on fire. He pushed her back to the bed, his body pressing against hers, warming her. His lips find her favorite spot behind her ear and he's kissing her gently. Slowly he moves to her chest until his lips find her breast, catching her nipple between his teeth. He moves his tongue over it and then he sucks it, swirling his tongue around it, her nipple hard and hot inside his mouth. He ran his tongue along the gap between her breasts, tasting her sweat, and then his teeth caught her other nipple, mimicking his movements on this one as well. She whimpered under him, pulling his head closer to her body, aching for his touch. He trailed a path of kisses down her stomach until finally he reached her pants line and his hands pulled them down along with her panties. She lifted her hips to help him remove the garment. He pressed her hips back to the bed once he removed her clothes and his lips met her thighs as he planted kisses along them. And then he moved closer to her center, kissing his way to her clit, until his tongue licked her, making her scream loudly. He licked her and sucked her and she was barely able to hold it together, but then his tongue entered her and she had to cover her mouth to muffle her cries and screams.

"Oh God, baby, you drive me crazy" she cried, pushing her hips to him, begging for release. He stopped, looking at her, drinking the sight of her sweaty naked form, her eyes glowing, brighter than ever. His tongue found her moist folds again and he licked and sucked her as his hand pressed her body down on the mattress. When his tongue entered her again she came with a loud scream, clinging her hands to the sheets, her hips trembling, closing in around his head. She was panting, breathless, trying to gain control over her body as he prolonged her orgasm with his mouth.

When she finally met his gaze again she pulled him closer, hungrily kissing him, her tongue moving in his mouth, her lips covering his completely. She could feel him hard against her lower body and her hands moved to unbutton his jeans.

"Elizabeth" he whispered, his breath warm against her skin. "I have to be inside of you".

She smiled and with one quick movement she removed his jeans and boxers, taking him in her hand, pumping him. He groaned, trying hard not to explode from the feeling of her warm hand gripping him tightly. She guided him to her entrance and he could feel her wet, slick lips as she rubbed him against her clit.

"Babe" he moaned "Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Elizabeth smiled, pushing her hips up toward him "Always" she said and he pushed into her, filling her completely. She threw her head back, gasping. She had to catch her breath as he began to move, as his hands roamed her body, cupping her breasts. He usually gave her a minute to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her, but he was too far gone by now and his movements became frantic. He pushed in and out of her hard and fast, pinning her to the bed beneath him. Her hands rested on his butt, pulling him deeper inside of her as her legs wrapped around him, closing in around him and making him groan. He slowed down, leaning in to kiss her. Her hands moved between them, finding his balls and grazing her nails over them. Henry moaned loudly and pushed himself hard and deep into her. She cried out when his hand found her clit and he rubbed it, pinching it between his fingers.

She called his name as she reached her climax, as her folds tightened around him, sending him over the edge with her as he spilled inside of her. The kept moving until their orgasm subsided, until they were able to breathe normally again.

"That was…" he said as he rolled off of her.

"You're the best man a woman can have beside her" she whispered, moving closer to him, positioning herself in his embrace.

He laughed, wrapping his arm tightly around her, stroking her bare skin. Her fingers moved carelessly over his torso and around the spot where his heart was beating.

"Elizabeth" he called.

"Yeah?" She sat up, looking at him.

He smiled gently, caressing her cheek. She looked so beautiful, her hair all messed up, her naked body relaxed. "You do know nothing can threat what we have, right? I'll never stop loving you, and there's no way I can be without you".

She was taken aback, surprised that her words from before still lingered in his head. "If I didn't before, I do now" she said, smiling and moving closer to kiss him. "I love you Henry".

Resting her head back against his chest, his hands moved to her hair again and she closed her sleepy eyes. Her breaths slowed down and he knew she fell asleep, and soon so would he. "To the moon and back, my love" he whispered and closed his eyes.


End file.
